The Nineth Digidestined
by craZ4knux
Summary: Just when the Digidestined thought the Digital World was saved, Gennai alerts them of a new threat, and he sends them help from another world! Set in Digimon Adventure after they've beaten Apocylamon! Digimon/SonicX Crossover! CH.3 HAS BEEN FIXED! Enjoy!
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hiya, it's craZ4knux here with a brand new story. I luv Digimon and I luv Sonic, so why not put my two favorite things together in one fic. I came up with this idea one night when I was having trouble getting to sleep. The next morning I talked with my friend, Sasami87 about it and she thought it was a great idea, and she said she wants to help write, so... we'll be writing this fic together! D**

**There will be no couples, but there may be some fan Digimon in this fic. This takes place during Digimon Adventure after they've beaten Apocylamon, and this is during the Sonic X universe. I'll be changing around some things so I can make the story fit.**

**I do not own Digimon or Sonic, Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Tongo and Bandai, and Sonic belongs so Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Now that I've gotten that outta the way, let's get on with the story.**

**Enjoy **

**--**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins...**

In the Digiworld...

A silhouette stood in the trees in the distance, watching as the eight Digidestined and their Digimon were all resting on the coast after finally defeating Apocylamon. "It's not over yet children!" He said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

--

"I can't believe we finally saved the Digital World!" Agumon said.

"Yeah, now we can rest and relax until it's time to go home!" Tai exlaimed.

"We should throw a party to celebrate!" TK said

"Oooh, a party, I love parties!" said Mimi.

"Oh, Mimi." Palmon said.

"Yeah, and we can make a cake in the shape of Agumon!" Tai chuckled.

"Really, a cake that looks like me?"

While the Digidestined were conversing, Izzy was poking away at his computer. "Hm?"

"What is it, Izzy?" Tentomon asked as he hovered over his partner's shoulder.

"It's Gennai!" Izzy said pointing out the image of an old man flailing around on the screen. Everyone's attention was now on Izzy's computer.

"Hello, children!"

"Hi, Gennai, we're planning a party to celebrate our victory, did ya want me to save ya a slice of Agumon cake?" Tai asked the old man.

"Sorry Tai, as much as I like cake, I'm afraid you'll have to postpone your party."

"What? Why?"

"It seems that Apocylamon wasn't the main villain after all, there's actually an even stronger Digimon out there that wants to destroy the Digiworld, it may not even be a Digimon!"

"WHAT?!" All eyes went wide.

"I know, I know, I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"But, Apocylamon was hard enough to defeat, how are we supposed to defeat someone even stronger than him!?" Biyomon asked.

"That's a very good question, Biyomon, but I'm way ahead of you on that."

"Huh?"

"I'll be sending you some help!"

--

Station Square...

Tails and Chuck had just turned on the massive portal that will transport Sonic and his friends back to their world.

"All right everything's ready." Chuck said.

Out of nowhere Eggman and his robots fly into the portal, "Hahahaha!"

Then one after another, Sonic's friends said their goodbyes and they disappeared through the portal. Just as Sonic was about to step through, "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic turned around to see Chris, dressed in his khaki-colored dress clothes and a red tie, running toward him.

"Sonic!" as he was running, he tripped on the wires coming from the machine, which caused him to crash into the blue hedgehog, causing them both to fall into the portal, both of them disappeared.

"Chris!!" His Grandpa Chuck shouted.

"Oh, no! My boy!" Chris' father said while the mother started sobbing.

--

Back in the Digital World...

"Help? What kind of help?" Joe asked.

"You'll find out in a second. Izzy set your laptop on the ground."

Izzy did as he was told. "Now what?"

"You guys might want to stand back."

"Why?" Izzy asked.

Suddenly, the computer screen started to glow a bright blue color. The kids and their partners quickly ran into the nearby forest and hid behind the trees, watching what was about to happen.

Then, a bunch of figures were hurled out of the computer screen and landed on the ground, piled on top of each other, the computer stopped glowing. One of them was a young boy about their age, and the rest of them appeared to be unusual-looking animals.

"You think they could be Digimon?" Matt whispered, referring to the humanoid creatures.

"Dunno." Gabumon replied. "I've never seen them before."

"And maybe that kid is another Digidestined, how else could he come into the DigiWorld?" Izzy said quietly.

The blue, spiky one stood up, spitting out the sand that got in his mouth. "Oh, man. That was some ride." He groaned. He turned to the boy, "Hey, Chris, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sonic." He looked around. "Is this your home Sonic?"

Sonic and his other friends followed suit. "I'm not really sure." Sonic answered.

The red one with the big fists spoke up. "This doesn't look like Mobius to me, I don't see Angel Island anywhere."

"Eggman's not here either, he'd be trying to attack the place by now!" said the little fox, which happened to have two identical tails. "I'll take a look up above." said the fox as he twirled his tails and ascended into the sky.

"They must be Digimon, since when do normal foxes have _two _tails...and can fly?" Joe pointed out.

The fox came back down, "This is definitely not Mobius."

The pink one with the red dress started to speak. "If this isn't our home then where are we? And how did we get here?"

"Maybe there was a glitch in the portal."

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" said the red one.

"Hey, what's this?" the boy said noticing Izzy's laptop still lying in the sand. "A laptop?"

"What's a computer doing in the middle of nowhere?" Asked the pink one.

"Hey, that's mine!" Izzy popped out of the forest toward the confused group. "I'll take that." He took the computer out of the boy's hands.

"Oh, this is yours?" He said, still confused.

"Sorry," Tentomon came out after him and landed at his partner's feet, " Izzy's a little sensitive about his precious computer."

The other Digidestined and their partners followed Tentomon out of the forest. "Looks like our cover's blown." Tai said.

The strange boy and the others just stared at the red scarab creature and the other strange creatures standing behind the seven children.

"What?" the bug spoke again."Do I have something on my wing?!"

"Umm...what is that?" the boy asked pointing at Tentomon.

"Huh? Oh, that's Tentomon, he's a Digimon, and my partner."

"Partner?" The blue one repeated.

"Yeah, me and my friends here are Digidestined." he pointed at the other kids. "As you probably know by now, my name is Izzy."

Each of the Digidestined took turns introducing themselves and their Digimon.

"Name's Tai."

"I'm Matt." He looked down at his brother. "This is my bro, TK."

"I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon."

"I'm Joe aka Jou, and this here is Gomamon."

"I'm Mimi, and this is Palmon."

"My name is Kari, I'm Tai's younger sister."

"These are our Digimon." Sora finished, pointing out the creatures standing next to them. "Biyomon is my partner, and that's Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon. " Pointing out each Digimon.

"Digimon..." the blue-furred creature muttered.

"It's short for Digital Monsters." Biyomon replied.

"And this is the Digital World, or DigiWorld for short." Agumon said.

"So, what do you guys do exactly?" the big-fisted on asked.

"We were sent here to protect the DigiWorld." Joe replied.

"Are you guys Digimon?" Mimi asked them.

The furries shook their heads.

"Well, you don't look like normal animals." She said and turned to the Fox. "I saw you fly with your tails."

"Oh, I was born with those tails, I just spin them like a propeller and I can fly like a helicopter." Tails explained. "I'm Miles, by the way, but you can just call me 'Tails'."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He said proudly.

"And I'm Amy, Sonic's beautiful girlfriend!" She said as she clung to Sonic's arm, Sonic struggling to get away.

The red-echidna rolled his eyes at the two hedgehogs. "Knuckles."

"I'm Chris."

"I see you guys have met." said a voice out of nowhere.

"Huh, where'd that voice come from?" Amy asked, looking around for the owner of the elderly voice.

A hologram of an old man appeared out of nowhere.

"Gennai!" The Digidestined all said in unison.

Chris and the Furries just stared. The man turned toward them. "My name is Gennai, I've been guiding the Digidestined here, helping them out in sticky situations. And I say we are in a really sticky situation."

"And what are we doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I've been keeping an eye on you guys, and I say you've got some great battle skills. I brought you here using your little portal, I called you here because there is a new threat in the DigiWorld, and he's like nothing these kids have ever encountered before. And we need your help to defeat him."

"Wait, Sonic and the others may be able to help, but what am I supposed to do? I don't have special abilities like they do." Chris said.

"Oh, you're just as important as your friends are. Reach inside your pocket."

Everyone watched as Chris hesitantly slipped his hand into his right pocket, he felt something. He pulled it out. "What's this?"

The Digidestined all gasped at what was in the boy's hand. "That's a Digivice!" Izzy said, surprised. "And a Tag and Crest."

Chris examined the gadget, it was the same model as the other kids'.

"But that would mean..." Sora said.

"Yes, he's a Digidestined." Gennai stated.

**Well, there's Chappie 1, I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was great! 3**

**My friend, Sasami87, will write the next chapter. I still haven't decided what Digimon to give him (for some reason Veemon comes to mind), but as for his crest, so far I've came up with the Crest of Luck …or Joy. If I can't find anything better, then I'll go with one of those. I'm open to suggetions, if you've got a good idea for a Digimon and a Crest for Chris, tell me in your reviews, and if I use it, I'll be sure to credit you in the next chapter.**

**Plz review! **

**Thanks! **


	2. Enter BlackGatomon!

**Here's chapter 2, hope u enjoy it.**

**I do not own Digimon or Sonic! Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Bandai, and Sonic X is owned by Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Chapter 2: Enter BlackGatomon**

"Yes…he is a Digidestined." Gennai stated as Chris and his friends were examining the strange device that he held in his hand.

"Well, if he's a Digidestined, then where is his Digimon?" Gomamon asked, getting everybody's attention back.

"I was getting to that." Gennai looked around. "Hmm…where did the little guy get to anyway? Well, I'm sure he'll turn up soon, I will leave the rest to you kids. I'm baking cookies and I don't want them getting burnt. See ya." And with that he was gone.

Chris looked down at what he held in his hand, when he did so, he noticed that he was no longer wearing the dress clothes he was wearing before he fell into the portal. Now he was wearing the clothes he normally wore. "Hey, my clothes changed!"

"Hmm?" Sonic turned to his human friend.

"It probably happened when you were transferred through the portal," Izzy said. "How it happened I'm not too sure."

"Oh, well! At least when were fighting whoever we're supposed to be fighting, it'll be easier to move around." Sonic told him.

"I guess so." Chris said.

Before anyone could say anything, a black silhouette dashed past Chris and took off into the forest lining the shore.

"Ah, what was that?" Chris exclaimed. He looked down at his hand. "Oh, my Digivice and crest are gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"That thing probably took it!" Chris said.

"Well, we can't just stand here and let it get away!" Said Matt.

"Right, I'll go after it!" Sonic said before dashing off into the woods, which surprised the other Digidestined.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Tai exclaimed.

"That's Sonic for ya." Tails said to him.

"Are we gonna follow him, or not?" Knuckles said.

Everyone rushed into the forest and found the blue hedgehog looking around for the culprit.

"Hey, Sonic did ya catch 'em?" Chris asked.

"I lost him." He said as he continued to around the forest. "But I won't give up!"

"Hey, I think I saw something moving in the trees up there!" Gatomon pointed her gloved paw up towards a random tree nearby.

"Agumon, shoot a Pepper Breath at that tree!" Tai said.

"Got it," Agumon turned toward the tree. "Pepper Breath!" A ball of fire hit at tree branch, causing it to break.

"Ouch!" Something else fell out of the tree.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"It's looks just like Gatomon, except it's black." Kari stated.

Izzy opened up the Digimon Analyzer on his laptop, everyone turned their attention to the computer, "That's BlackGatomon, a Champion level Digimon. Unlike the Gatomon we know, this one is a virus type. And her attacks are Lightning Kick and Lightning Scratch."

Chris took another look Gatomon's black doppleganger, and noticed something in her hands. "Hey, she has my Digivice and crest, and she's getting away!"

Everyone looked up, but before BlackGatomon left their sights...

"Oh, no you don't!! Vee Head-butt!!" Before she could react, something came out of the bushes and rammed right into her knocking Chris' Digivice and Crest out of her hands. The other Digimon picked them up.

"I'll be back!! The Overlord shall rule the Digital World!" said BlackGatomon as she disappeared into the forest.

The other Digimon walked over to Chris and handed them to him. "Looking for these?" he said to him. "Sorry, to keep ya waiting, Chris!"

Chris smiled and took them. "Thanks, but how do you know my name...wait are you my Digimon?"

"So, I was told." Said the Digimon, with a big smile on his face.

"That's Veemon, a Rookie level Dragon Digimon and a Data type. He's loves adventure, and can be quite arrogant sometimes. But, most Veemon are blue, this is more of a Teal color." Agumon explained. **(A/N: this a totally different Veemon, btw, just thought I'd point that out.)**

Everyone, especially Chris stared at him in awe. "Wow, my very own Digimon."

"He kinda reminds me of myself." Sonic commented.

Later that night, everyone went back to the shore and set up camp. Joe, Gomamon, and Sonic went fishing, while Tai, Agumon, and Knuckles went to go get some fire wood.

Sonic and Joe were sitting on the edge of the shore with their self-made fishing poles, waiting for something to bite. "Man, how long is this going to take?" Sonic whine to no one in particular.

"It takes time, just be patient." Joe told him.

"I got one!" Gomamon resurfaced with a large fish in his mouth. He crawled onto shore and put it on a pile of leaves.

Just as Sonic was about to say something, he felt something tug on his line. "Hey, I think I got something!" Sonic got up to reel the fish in, but the fish tugged too hard, causing the hedgehog to go flying into the water. Sonic resurfaced. "Help, I can't swim, somebody get me outta here!"

"I'll get him." Gomamon said as he dove back into the lake. Moments later he came back up with Sonic draped over his back. He swam back to shore.

Sonic spit lake water out of his mouth, "I hate water."

"Wow, you're afraid of the water? And here I thought you were supposed to be some sort of super hero." Gomamon commented.

"I'm not afraid...I-I just don't like to get wet, yeah, that's it!"

"Suuure, and you were out there screaming for help because it's fun, right?" Gomamon said sarcastically.

Sonic just pouted. "Hmph!"

"Gomamon, do you have to be such a smart-alic." Joe told his partner as they continued fishing.

Meanwhile, Tai, Agumon, and Knuckles returned to the campsite with the fire wood. Knuckles put the logs down, and Agumon ingnited the logs with his Pepper Breath. "Good work, guys." Tai said.

Tails and Izzy were talking about computer stuff, and TK and Kari and their Digimon were talking about that BlackGatomon they saw earlier.

After a while, Joe, Sonic, and Gomamon returned with the fish. They stuck sticks in them and planted them by the fire to cook them.

"What'd you do, decide go on a swimming break?" Knuckles asked Sonic with a smirk on his face.

"No, he fell in and I had to save him." Gomamon replied.

Knuckles just laughed.

"Can we drop the subject already!" Sonic said finally.

"Well, it's the truth." Gomamon said.

"Well, you don't hafta keep bringing it up!"

"You wanna fight about it?!" Gomamon said as his ears perked up.

"With my speed, I win anyway!"

"Not if I push you back into the water first!!"

"Would you two stop it, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted, and they finally shut up.

"Water chicken.." Gomamon mumbled under his breath and Knuckles happened to hear what he said.

Gomamona and Knuckles slapped hands. "Good one."

Sonic just stood there and pouted and Joe just sighed.

"Maybe once we've had a bite to eat, then everyone won't be so cranky." Mimi said.

With that, everyone sat down by the campfire and ate their fish.

"Hey, Chris do happen to remember anything that happened in your lifetime? I mean, we became Digidsetined because we all saw a battle between two Digimon four years ago, did you ever see anything like that in your world?" Tai asked him.

"Well," Chris thought for a second. "I think I do remember something. When I was a little kid, my mom took me to work with her, she's a famous actress-"

"Wow, your mom's an actress, how cool!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi!" Palmon said.

"Sorry!"

"Uh, yeah, anyway, she took me to work with her and she was filming a set in the city. While I was watching, I noticed something moving in the distance. It looked like some sort of big, fiery, bird monster flying around, but it seemed like it was flickering in and out, like a TV that has bad reception. But that's all I really remember."

"Wait you said fiery bird? That must've been a Birdramon!" Sora said.

"Birdramon?" Chris repeated.

"Yeah, that's my Champion form." Biyomon added.

Izzy opened his computer and pulled up Birdramon on the analyzer, "Is this what you saw?" he turned the computer toward Chris, Sonic and the others looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I saw! So, then it must have been a Digimon."

"So, you guys have other forms?" Amy asked Biyomon.

"Uh-huh, it's called Digivolving, it's when we evolve from one form to the next. But we can only do it if we've had enough to eat, or if our Digidestined partner is in trouble."

"Digivolving, huh?" Chris said, he turned to Veemon, who was sitting next to him eating his fish. "What will you Digivolve into, do you know?"

Veemon looked up at Chris, mouth still full of fish. He swallowed, "Hmmm, I'm not really sure yet."

"It isn't stated in his stats." Izzy said looking up from his computer.

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Veemon said as he took another bite of his fish.

"So, where did you guys come from anyway?" TK asked their new friends.

"Well, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and I are from a place called Mobius. We were in the middle of fighting Dr. Eggman, an evil, so-called genius that wants to take over our world. He'd taken the Chaos Emeralds and kidnapped one of our other friends, Cream, and Sonic went inside Eggman's base to rescue her and get the Emeralds back.. Knuckles, Amy, and I were outside when we noticed a dome of light coming from the base. The Chaos Emerald's that Eggman had must have somehow caused Chaos Control, which causes a warp through time and space; and it transported us to Chris' world. Chris and his family helped us by letting us stay with them, they even helped us find the Chaos Emeralds so we could use them to get back home."

"My Grandfather Chuck helped Tails build a portal and they used the Chaos Emeralds to power it up." Chris added.

"And when we stepped through the portal, we somehow ended up here." Knuckles finished.

"Did that Eggman guy get transported to Chris' world, too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, he was also looking for the Chaos Emeralds, but he had different plans. He wanted to use them to take over Chris' world." Amy Rose replied.

"And that coward always used his robots to prevent us from getting them, but we always came out on top in the end." Knuckles added.

"Wow, you guys had to fight evil robots, that's so cool!!" TK commented.

"Yeah!" Kari said, holding Gatomon in her lap.

"Hey, what about that BlackGatomon we ran into earlier?" Patamon said as he sat on TK's head.

"Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot about that!" Chris said. "I wonder what she wanted with my Digivice?"

"Well, Gennai mentioned something about a new enemy in the DigiWorld, you think maybe she was one of his flunkies?" Agumon said.

"It's possible." Gabumon replied.

"And she mentioned something about an overlord or something," Joe said. "You think she meant the enemy Gennai told us about?"

"It's porbably his alias or something," Izzy replied. "He probably doesn't want us to know who he is yet."

"Yeah..."

Mimi yawned, "Ooh, I'm getting tired!"

"Yeah, maybe we should call it a night." said Matt.

"We'll discuss more of this tomorrow." Tails suggested as everyone nodded.

Sonic leaped up to a nearby tree and went to sleep, and everyone else found a spot and drifted off to dreamland.

**End chappie 2! :)**

**Thanks for reading and plz R&R! cya next chapter! ;p**


	3. Battle With LadyDevimon

**Okay, here's Chapter 3 for ya! **

**  
****Chapter 3: Battle With LadyDevimon**

"Why don't you have the boy's Digivice and Crest!?" and evil voice shouted.

"I'm sorry!" said BlackGatomon. "That kid's Digimon came out of nowhere and knocked them right out of my paw!"

"You have failed me! Give me one reason why I should give you another chance!"

"Please, Overlord, sir, I'll do better next time! I promise!" She pleaded. "Maybe if I digivolve this time, I'll have a better chance!"

'Overlord' thought for a second, "Hmm, fine, I'll give you one more chance! But, if you fail me again, I will be forced to destroy you!"

"Yes, Overlord, thank you!"

"Now, go destroy those kids and get that Digivice and Crest!"

BlackGatomon nodded and took off. Once she left, 'Overlord' walked into another room, where he saw four giant tubes, which each contained a Chaos Emerald. A yellow/gold emerald was in one tube, a blue emerald in the second, and a red one in the third, the fourth tube was empty. Each emerald was surrounded by a dark aura. He walked up to a large console that had wires connecting to the tubes. He pushed a button with a metallic finger, activating the machine. The room was filled with whirring noise and the emeralds started glowing, and eventually they started forming into three dark figures. "Excellent, with these emeralds I have found, I will finally be able to defeat Sonic and those kids, and then I will take over this world!" He laughed evilly.

***************************************************************************************************************

The next morning, everyone was up strolling through the forest. Sonic's mind began to wander. "Hmm, you think the Chaos Emeralds were transprted here, too?"

"Well, when they transported us to Chris' world, they were transported along with us, so if the Emeralds are here, then they're probably scattered throughout this island." Tails replied.

"If they are here, we should look for them before this 'enemy' finds out about them." Knuckles suggested.

"Speaking of this enemy, who do you think he could be, Gennai said he might not even be a Digimon." Izzy brought up.

"Good question." Agumon said.

"If he isn't a Digimon, then he probably isn't from the DigiWorld," Gabumon said.

"It's possible that he could be from our world," Tails began. "There had to be a reason why we were brought here. Maybe it's an enemy we've fought before."

"What about that Eggman guy you guys talked about?" Tai asked.

"But, he wasn't with us when we were transported here." Amy said.

"Maybe he was transported to another part of the Digital World." Sora suggested.

"Hmm.." A smirk appeared on Sonic's face. "Guess we'll just hafta find out ourselves!"

Just then, something rushed out of the bushes.  
"BlackGatomon's back!" Chris announced. Everyone got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, another Vee Head-Butt should do it!" Veemon said as he launched himself toward her. "Vee-"

"You won't beat me so easliy this time," BlackGatomon stated. "This time I'm ready! BlackGatomon digivolve to...." She started glowing.

"What's happening?" Sonic asked.

"I think she's digivolving!" Izzy replied.

"What?" He just got his answer.

"...LadyDevimon!" Her small cat from was replaced by a tall, dark looking woman. "Ha ha, this time I'll win! Evil Wing!" Her forearm formed into a long, spear and she attacked Veemon, sending him flying into Chris.

"Ah! Veemon, are you all right?!" Chris asked concerned for his new partner.

"I'm fine."

"C'mon! We've fought this witch before, we can do it again!" Tai shouted as he turned to Agumon." You know what to do buddy!"

"Right! Agumon...digivolve to....Greymon!"

"Whoa, that big dinosaur used to be Agumon!" Amy shrieked.

"Cool." Sonic commented.

"You guys should digivolve, too!" Sora suggested.

"Right!"

"Gabumon…digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Biyomon…digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Tentomon…digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon…digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon…digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Patamon…digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Nova Blast!" A big ball of flame came from Greymon's mouth and flew toward LadyDevimon.

Before she could be hit, she quickly dodged. "Oh, too fast for you?"

"Howling Blaster! Ha!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Harpoon Torpedo!"

"How about some Needle Spray!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Lightning Paw!"

LadyDevimon dodged every single one of their attacks. "Ha ha ha!"

Sonic sped toward her and performed a homing attack on her, which sent her flying into a tree. "Heh! You're not so fast!" He said smugly while rubbing a finger under his nose.

"You did it, Sonic!" Tails cheered.

Amy clung to him like a magnet. "Oh, Sonic!"

"Ack! Amy!" Sonic struggled to get away from the pink-hedgehog.

"You haven't defeated me yet!" LadyDevimon flew into the air. "Darkness Wave!" Millions of bats flew towards them, knocking them all to the ground. All Digimon de-digivolved, except for Gatomon. The dark witch turned to Chris, who was still on the ground. "Now, hand over your Digivice and Crest, and maybe I won't hurt your little friends!"

"No!"

"Fine, then I'll take them from you!" She moved closer to him.

"Chris!" Sonic yelled. Before he could move, Veemon stepped in front of Chris.

"Get outta the way!" LadyDevimon yelled as she attacked him again, sending him sliding through the dirt.

"Now that he's out of the way!" Her arm formed into a spear again.

"Chris!!"

The screen on Chris' Digivice started glowing.

Veemon stood up, "I feel strange." Then he started glowing. Everyone's attention turned toward Chris' Digimon. "Veemon....digivolve to....ExVeemon!"

"What?" LadyDevimon turned around.

"Vee Laser!" An x-shaped laser formed from ExVeemon's chest and hit the evil Digimon. While she was off guard, he held her arms back, as she struggled. "Attack her, now!"

Sonic and Knuckles got up and they leaped into the air. The other Digidestined watched as they took each other's hand and started spinning, both of them formed a blue and red ball. Then they started hurdling down toward their target. ExVeemon quickly jumped out of the way, to avoid getting hit. Sonic and Knuckles' Homing Attack connected, knocking her to the ground. And while she was still on the ground, ExVeemon jumped into the air. "Vee Laser!" Another laser shot out of his chest and hit the fallen Digimon.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" she cried as she slowly digitized, and she was gone. But, in her place was a silvery, white gem, about the size of a fist; and it was giving off an evil vibe.

"Hey, what's that?" TK pointed at the gem.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Chris all gasped. "That's a Chaos Emerald!"

"That's one of the Chaos Emeralds, you guys were talking about?" Tai asked.

Sonic shuddered.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like some sort of negative vibe is emitting from the Emerald."

"Could be a fake." Tails said.

Knuckles picked it up and examined it. "Seems real enough, but I do sense negative energy coming from it."

"Maybe we should keep it in a safe place, for now." Tails suggested.

"We could keep it in my bag, there's plenty of room." Joe said.

"Okay." Tails nodded. Knuckles handed the Chao Emerald to Joe and he stuck it in his big bag.

"I wonder what that witch was doing with one the Emeralds." Amy said.

"'s-His-Face must have a big plan in store for us." Tai said.

ExVeemon de-digivolved back down to his Rookie form.

"Good job, buddy!" Tai said as he high-fived Agumon.

"So, Chris, what'd ya think? Was I cool or what?!" Veemon helped his partner off the ground.

"Yeah, I can't believe you digivolved, that was so cool!"

Matt turned toward Sonic and Knuckles. "You guys really kicked butt out there!"

"Yeah! You guys were awesome!" TK exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.

"What kinda move was that anyway?" Tai asked.

"Aww, it was just a combo move that Knux and I came up with. It's like my Homing Attack, but with twice the power."

"We use it on Eggman all the time!" Knuckles added, he had his arms crossed over his chest and smirk on his face.

"That's pretty sweet!"

"You guys were cool, too!" Sonic gave them a thumbs-up.

Amy looked over to the spot where their fallen opponent was destroyed. "Did we…kill her?" She asked as she got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off her red dress.

"Don't worry, Digimon don't really die." Sora began, "They just get reconfigured. When Digimon get destroyed, they eventually get reborn at a place called, Primary Village."

"Primary Village?"

"For a Digimon, it's a place of new beginnings." Biyomon added.

"LadyDevimon will turn back into a Digitama, or Digi-Egg, and hatch into a baby Digimon." Gabumon finished.

Amy's face it up. "You mean there are baby Digimon!? Can we see them?"

"Sure, we're not too far from Primary Village, anyway. Besides, I'm sure ol' Elecmon would love to see us again." Patamon said as he flapped up and down.

"Then let's go!" Tai said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started off to Primary Village

**End Ch. 3**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I hope the battle scene was okay, I don't normally do a lot of battle scenes. Anyways, my friend, Sasami87 will continue with Ch.4, and I'll post it up when she finishes. **

**Oh, and I changed Chris' crest, he will have the Crest of Order (as in the opposite of Chaos), I like it. :D**

**Plz R&R!**


End file.
